Garrett Doubtfire
Garrett Doubtfire *Male *Halfling *Rogue *Chaotic Neutral *3' 2" *42 lbs. *17 years old Origin Garrett was born in Zazesspur, on the western edge of Tethyr. Garrett is a thief, by circumstance rather than any real choice. He was raised by both his parents. However, for reasons his parents never explained, his entire family never associated with the other halflings in Zazesspur. His mother died with Garrett was only 9, wasting away to some unknown sickness. His father, Traven, began to steal to make ends meet, and soon involved Garrett in his thievery. Garrett became accustomed to playing the decoy in a two-person thievery game. Because of his playful nature and youth, he rationalized these escapades away as games, always laughing and giggling as he distracted his marks. As Garrett grew older, his father involved him more and more deeply in thievery, and Garrett became an excellent pickpocket, nimble and quick, and nearly invisible. However, Garrett--without a mother--longed to understand his halfling roots. His father continued to rebuff Garrett's countless questions, and Garrett's desire to leave Zazesspur and seek out other halfings only grew. He began sneaking into Garrett's libraries and book stores and puzzling through halfling histories (as thin and whimsical as they tended to be). As soon as Garrett came of age, he headed east to explore his origins, leaving despite his father's angry protests. As he traveled east, he assembled several other adventurous halflings and headed for the Shaar (thought to be, before the Spellplague, the original homeland of the halflings). The small group was determined to delve into the origin of the halfling race. For the first time in his life, Garrett felt a camaradarie and companionship with others--and in particular, with other halflings. In his adventures traveling east, Garrett used his thievery skills to help his friends... he became a valuable adventurer, and his good nature returned in full force. Then, tragedy struck. Garrett remembered approaching the Spellplague from the northeast. He and his companions were merely a half day's journey from the deep sands. Then... nothing. The next memory Garrett has is waking up on a makeshift sled, being dragged by a dwarf and a hooded drow across a large plain. For what seemed like days, he was pulled along dirt roads and through mountains and forests, aching and moaning in pain. He asked through pitted lips about his other companions... and never received an answer. When Garrett came to his senses, he was in Baldur's Gate, at Lady's Hall (a shrine of Tymora), completely alone. The cleric attending to him informed him that his two rescurers had dragged him into town, poisoned and near death. A few days later–just as Garrett was getting his health and fortitude back–redacted. information redacted. Nearly two years later, Fennick finds himself again living on the streets of Baldur's Gate. He refuses to return to Zazesspur, and will not speak of his father, or the last two years of his life. He hates stealing to get by, but has little else in the way of marketable skills. His good nature is once again somewhat subdued, and he misses the joys of adventuring, but is scared of the failure and loss that ended his campaign toward the Shaar. He longs for companionship, and to one day return to his quest to understand the origins of halflings. Those that know him describe him as bitter and moody, and clearly keeping secrets.